Hidden pasts
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: Nicole, Destiny, and Kari are ordinary teenage girls until they meet Nicole's cousin, Yusuke. He brought Kurama and hiei along. Joy. But ever since they arrived, strange things have been happening to them and the girls. Yusuke starts to be nicer, Kurama g
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YYH! I only own Nicole, Destiny, and Kari.

------------

Just so you know, here are the character bios. It won't make as much sense without them!

Nicole

13 going on 14

Has chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights. It goes down to her lower back. She has deep brown eyes. Her skin is tanned and fair.

She normally wears a pair of black and teal etnies with baggy black jeans. They have self made rips in the knees and have chains hanging from the pockets. She wears a black belly shirt that says 'It's only funny until someone gets hurt…then it's hilarious!' in white letters. She wears a black hoodie that covers her hand up to her fingers. She wears her hair up in a ponytail, except she doesn't use a scrunchie. She uses a black belt with silver holes in it. She always has two pieces of hair hanging down. She has a lacy black choker and a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Her fighting style is the element of surprise. She has a katana covered in black diamond dust. The handle is black with teal diamonds embedded in the handle.

Her skills are, although they are not discovered yet, the magical elements, hand to hand combat, and kicking ass.

Her personality is like Riku's. If you've every played FFX, you know she's always upbeat and optimistic. Nicole has a can-do attitude and can sometimes be stubborn or independent. She can be very serious at times. Opposite of Destiny, she just lets her emotions go. She also loves music.

She is a koorime.

Her main quotes are as follows:

Believe It!

It's only funny until somebody gets hurt…then it's hilarious!

If you protect me and I protect you, what's the problem?

Are you a Canadian? Oh ok, because you sure as hell are acting like one right now! (No offense Canadians)

(If someone says they understand everything now) What is the purpose of meaning? Yeah, that's what I thought!

No, I'm not mad that you're talking behind my back. I'm mad because you don't have the decency to say it to my face…then again, if you say it my face you might be picking yourself up off the ground!

School is practice for the future. And practice makes perfect. But nobody's perfect. So why practice?

I'm about to open a serious can of whoop ass on you!

Destiny

14

She has blonde hair with brown streaks. It goes down to her mid back. She has eclipsing icy blue eyes with light skin.

She wears a pair of short pink shorts. She has a white tank top and wears a jean jacket. She wears white sneakers and light blue fingerless gloves. Her hair is always in a low ponytail held together with a ribbon. She also has two pieces of hair out, except she tucks them behind her ears and has the little bit left come out and rest upon her shoulders. She has a golden locket.

Her fighting style is get in there are kill everyone! Her weapons consist of grenades, flash bombs, gadgets, you name it it's there!

Her skills, also not discovered yet, are intelligence of all gadgets, hacking, and playing mind games.

Her personality is light and laid back. But, she can turn serious on a dime and will not hesitate to kick the living shit out of you! She will do anything for her friends and family. She has a good control on her emotions.

She is a human with a little bit of demon.

Her quotes are the following:

DAMMIT NICOLE!

Chilax!

What can I do to help?

I'm sorry.

When Tony the Tiger takes over the world, don't come crying to me!

Kari

14

She has auburn hair that looks likes Kairi's. (If you've ever played Kingdom Hearts, you know what hair I'm talking about) She has mint green eyes. They are filled with emotion. Her skin is a nice peachish color and is very soft.

She always wears a pair of jeans and a pink short sleeved shirt. It has a red heart on it and she wears a white coat. She wears a pair of black half boots and has a pair of fingerless pink gloves.

Her fighting style is, well she hates violence, but can be deadly. She can communicate with the planets and control the elements they have. She will try to never hurt a soul. Her weapon is her mind and hands.

Her skills are, also not discovered yet, communicating with plants, animals, and people.

She is very understanding and hates fighting. She likes to keep the peace and is very quiet and shy. But she will speak up if she has to. She and Nicole both have trouble controlling their emotions. She is very sensitive and finds it hard to put her emotions to words.

She is a youkai.

Her quotes are the following:

We can settle this with words.

Please…

I'll be right here if you need me.

Your light may be covered in darkness, but it will always shine through.

"………………….you very well know that." (Ex. My parents aren't home, you very well know that!)

OK! STARTING THE STORY NOW!

-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-

"Oh come on Kari!" Nicole pleaded as she got on her knees.

"My parents are out of town this weekend. You know that very well." Kari stated as she sat on the couch.

"It's just one night out." Destiny pressured.

"It's an abandoned carnival. It's not like anyone's gonna catch us." Nicole persuaded.

"That's not the point." Kari pleaded.

"If you protect me and I protect you, what's the problem?" Nicole started. She got on her knees again and knocked over Destiny's soda.

"Dammit Nicole!" Destiny shouted. She tackled her.

"Come on! We can settle this with words!" Kari said as she separated the two.

"The point is--" Nicole started only to be interrupted by Destiny.

"When Tony the Tiger takes over the world, don't come crying to me!" Destiny shouted as she wiped up the mess and settled down on the couch.

"The point is, it won't be as fun without you Kari." Nicole said as she sat next to her.

"Really?" Kari inquired.

"Believe It!" Nicole said as she hugged her. She looked at the clock and screamed.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"I forgot my cousin is coming down to visit us!" Nicole shouted as she struggled to get her shoes on.

"The one from Japan?" Destiny looked up.

"What's with the sudden interest in Yusuke?" Nicole said smugly.

"No reason! I just wanted to know!" Destiny said as she walked over and got her sneakers on. Kari followed and they ran out the door. By the time they got there, the door was busted open. They ran inside to Yusuke and two other sitting on the couch.

"Yusuke! You busted my door open!" Nicole shouted.

"Nu uh! My foot did!" Yusuke said grinning.

"Who're they?" Nicole asked as pointed to the two people.

"Them? Red and Shorty." Yusuke said.

"Names please." Destiny said.

"Kurama and Hiei." Yusuke said glumly. The girls sat down to tell the guys about the adventure they were planning.

----------

OK! That was not only short, it was a weak beginning! It gets SO much better! I promise! I just had to get the stupid bios out there! Please Review!


	2. The Old Carnival

I don't own YYH! I only own Nicole, Destiny, and Kari.

----------

"An abandoned carnival? SWEET!" Yusuke shouted as he high-fived his cousin.

"How long has it been abandoned?" Kurama asked.

"4 years. Why?" Destiny inquired.

"If it's been abandoned for 4 years, then it wouldn't be advisable." Kurama concluded.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Kari whispered to herself.

"OW! ADVISIBLE? BIG WORDS!" Nicole shouted as she rolled on the ground. Destiny smacked her forehead.

"Kurama, excuse my cousin. She's a bit of an idiot." Yusuke said.

"You have room to talk." Destiny teased.

"OH! Stupid Nicole! I forgot to introduce everyone! I'm Nicole, Yusuke's cousin, as you all know. Then this big grouch is Destiny and the one who is so quiet she blends into the wall is Kari." Nicole joked. She got up and sat on the couch.

"That'd be awesome! Wouldn't it Hiei?" Yusuke said as he turned to him.

"Hn." Hiei said as he looked at the ground.

"Okay then! We're going!" Nicole said as she got up and walked out with her friends. Yusuke and Kurama walked out, Hiei reluctantly following.

They had finally arrived at the carnival. Musty smells filled their nostrils as shadows tortured their souls. They walked into the old place. Kari picked up an old map and looked at it. Old and wrinkled with some parts ripped off, she could barely see anything.

"There are three parts of the carnival. Rides, games, food." Kari read out loud.

"We should split up into three teams!" Yusuke suggested, excited.

"Ok. Destiny should go with Yusuke because Yusuke will kill Kari and I don't feel like being with my cousin." Nicole said. Destiny walked over to him and they walked off with Yusuke yelling 'I DIB THE FOOD COURT!' over and over again.

"Nice Yusuke, Nice." Hiei mumbled to himself.

"Kurama, would you like to go with Kari? You seem nice and Shorty doesn't." Nicole said Kari walked over to him.

"I'm taller then you are baka onna." Hiei said to Nicole as the others walked off toward the rides.

"Shut up! Nobody likes you!" Nicole joked as they walked off towards the games. Hiei growled lightly in frustration. WOW! She was REALLY testing his patience tonight!

With Yusuke and Destiny…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yusuke screamed.

"What is it?" Destiny ran over like lightning.

"All this food is old!" Yusuke said with fake squiggly anime tears running down his face. Destiny had a large vein popping out of her head.

"You, my good sir, are a moron!" She shouted as she threw a plastic plate at him. Yusuke dodged and threw a cheese grater. The fight was on!

With Kurama and Kari…

They walked around until they finally found the Ferris wheel. In the time, they had found that they had many things in common. They sat down on the old rusted seats and it actually started going! They didn't know why until the saw a blue figure pushing them up.

With Hiei and Nicole…

Nicole ran ahead of Hiei and stopped at a booth. You had to knock three bottles down with a baseball.

"Oh! I want to play this!" Nicole said as Hiei came up.

"There's no one here!" Hiei yelled in frustration.

"So?" Nicole asked. She picked up three baseballs. The first one flew out of her hand and went backwards. The second one went about 3 feet over the bottles. The third one hit Hiei. Nicole ran. Wow did she suck at those throwing games. (NOT REALLY! I rock at throwing games:P) Hiei clenched his katana, but then let go. WHY COULDN'T HE JUST KILL THE ANNOYING NINGEN NOW? Hiei muttered something under his breath.

"No. I'm not mad at you because you're talking about me. I'm mad because you don't have the decency to say it to my face…then again, if you say it my face you might be picking yourself up off the ground!" Nicole shouted randomly at no one in particular.

"What?" Hiei spat out.

"I don't know," Nicole said as she handed him three baseballs, "You try."

Nicole gaped as he got them all in one shot.

"Now you get to pick a prize." Nicole said. She rambled on about how amazing it was that he got it in one shot. Hiei clenched his teeth as he grabbed a panda bear and shoved it in Nicole's arms.

"Now will you take it shut up?" He yelled. He resented that when they walked back to the entrance in silence.

"Just so you know, that isn't how I really act. I just wanted to know where your patience lies." Nicole said to him. WOW! What was this feeling Hiei had? It felt like sorrow.

Back with Yusuke and Destiny…

Covered in 4 year old food, the two trudged back towards the entrance. Destiny had one by a tomato to the eye. Seeing how they were the first ones there, they sat up against the hard metal and waited. Destiny shivered a bit.

Back with Kurama and Kari…

Kari panicked as the blue bird demon pushed them higher and higher into the sky. Kurama grabbed Kari into his arms and used his rose whip to swing them out of there. The demon flew at them and collided for only a split second. Kurama had thought that they didn't have anything to worry about. He landed on the ground and set Kari down. Kari fell to her knees and keeled over. Kurama asked her what was wrong and she pulled her away from her rib to show it was painted in blood. Kurama took of his jacket and wrapped her wound to try to slow the blood down. He picked her up bridal style and sprinted off toward the entrance.

Back with Hiei and Nicole…

Hiei had always liked the silence, but this one bothered him.

"I'm sorry." Nicole whispered to him. He said it was okay and they walked back to the entrance to find Kari lying on the ground.

------------

I will update soon! I promise! Review!


	3. Three demons

I don't own YYH!

------------

Kari opened her mint green eyes slowly. She sat up just to fall back down. She held her ribs as she sat up slowly. She looked down at her body. Instead of having a shirt, she had white medical bandages from her stomach to her chest. They had the crimson blood staining the bandages as she took Kurama's shirt in her hands. It had blood stains on most of the cloth. She slowly walked out into the living room. Yusuke and Kurama were playing cards nervously. Destiny paced the floor as Nicole sat next to Hiei. She was talking to him about how worried she was. Hiei just sat there and let her get it out.

"Kari! You should be in bed." Kurama said as he walked up to her, worry taking over his features.

"I'm fine. Really." She assured as she sat on the couch.

"Kurama said you got attacked by a blue bird." Nicole started.

"A bird demon." Hiei said.

"Demon? Are you kidding me?" Destiny interrupted. Yusuke and his friends explained the situation the best he could.

"So let me get this straight. My cousin's some kind of detective for the dead, Red's a fox boy, and Shorty's a demon that's half fire half ice and has a jagan?" Nicole asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I assure you that it's not a lie." Kurama said.

"We were sent here by Koenma. He's the Prince of the Spirit World." Hiei said.

"He's a toddler." Yusuke laughed.

"Why were you sent here?" Kari asked.

"We need to find three demons." Yusuke said.

"We'll help you." Nicole said.

"How are you going to help us? You're weak ningen onnas." Hiei said.

"You know what! We're stronger then we look!" Destiny yelled.

"I guess you can help." Yusuke agreed. The clock chimed 12 times. They couldn't believe it was midnight already. Kari yawned and hugged everyone goodnight. She went back to bed. Yusuke and Kurama played cards before they dozed off as well. Destiny fell asleep on the coffee table.

"Well, I'm turning in for the night. Goodnight Hiei." Nicole got up to walk upstairs.

"Onna." Hiei said as he grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" Nicole inquired.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you." Hiei whispered to almost himself. Nicole nodded in her acceptance and walked upstairs. Hiei vanished and appeared on the branch he would sleep in tonight. Hiei tried to go to sleep and as if it wasn't hard enough on a branch, his attentive youkai ears fixed in on light breathing. Hiei appeared on the windowsill, the sweet curtains being kissed by the wind. He entered the room and walked over to the lump in the bed. Nicole slept softly, her breathing loud to Hiei's ears. Nicole lay on her side, arm under her head with her hand resting on the pillow for the other. She looked as though to have a flame of her arm, or at least a picture of one. Hiei leaned over to get a closer look. Yep, it was a picture of a flame. What happened next was more nerve wrecking then the flame. Nicole rolled over in her sleep as Hiei backed up. But in that split second Hiei stayed, Nicole's lips gently brushed against his. Hiei went out through the window and sat out in the tree pondering what had just happened. Hiei had heard ningens talking about it. It was called kissing or something like that. Truly a disgusting way to show affection. Hiei looked toward the dark ground below him.

"I've been in ningenkai way too long." Hiei whispered to no one. He had a sensation where his heart was. It had to be some kind of side effect from being around humans too long. Hiei mentally kicked himself. He couldn't have actually liked that! That was a horrible moment that he never wanted to relive. Oh yeah, he had to get out of ningenkai…and quick.

----------

I will update soon! Review!


	4. First Demon Found:Youko Kari

I don't own YYH!

-----------------

Nicole awoke and got herself dressed in her usual attire. Punk. She walked downstairs after brushing her teeth and hair and looked on the table. There was nothing.

"Uh…didn't Yusuke promise to make breakfast this morning?" Nicole asked Destiny and Kari.

"I believe so." Kari said as Kurama walked down. She smiled to herself.

"Hey Red, where's Yusuke with our breakfast?" Destiny spat out.

"He went out for something." Kurama answered as he walked out completely.

"Oh, Kari can make breakfast!" Destiny said as she walked off.

"Gee thanks." Kari joked as she walked into the kitchen. Kurama helped her make the breakfast.

"GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kari shouted throughout the house. Destiny came down fully dressed.

"I'll be back." Destiny said as she walked out the door, slamming it all the way.

"Ok…Nicole!" Kari shouted as she walked in. They sat down and ate. Nicole didn't touch her food as much. She wasn't feeling very well.

"Could you take this out to Hiei?" Kurama asked. Nicole nodded and took the plate of food in her grasp. She walked around outside until she found Hiei sitting in a tree.

"I have your food." Nicole said as she looked up at him. He took it without a word and ate in silence. Nicole just looked away, feeling awkward for some reason. A loud shattering of glass was heard and the two bolted inside the house. The house had glass everywhere and the dining room had broken plates and the table was turned over. Kari was hiding behind Kurama, who some kind of vine out. He slashed at the blue bird demon once more. Why was this one demon giving them so much trouble?

'So Destiny and Yusuke are gone? That's good. They won't get hurt.' Nicole thought to herself.

The bird demon fired at Hiei and he blocked it.

"Get behind me onna." Hiei commanded. Nicole did. Kurama slashed the bird demon with his rose whip. Hiei had stabbed the bird demon, which bit Kurama in the chest. Bleeding crimson, Kurama fell to his knees, feeling a powerful substance flow through his wound. Hiei continued to fight the creature back as Nicole back up. Kari fell next to Kurama. His blood was now coming out quickly.

"Kurama? Kurama get up. Please get up Kurama. Please…" Kari whispered the last part as she leaned over him.

"Kari…" Nicole whispered to herself as she had seen her sword in the distance. She picked it up and walked off towards the demon.

"KURAMA!" Kari shouted as black smoke enveloped her as well as the room. When it cleared, Kari was standing with her fists clenched. She had a black robe/dress on with black fox ears. She also has long black hair and a grimace to kill. She stalked off after the demon as Nicole and Hiei walked over to Kurama. His blood was coming out hard. Hiei took out some kind of blue liquid and put it on his wound. Kurama winced slightly as the bleeding stopped and his skin came together once more.

"Kari?" Kurama asked himself as he seen the beautiful youkai before him. She was slashing her way through the demon with a black rose whip. The bird demon was now in pieces on the floor. Youko Kari slowly swayed before falling to her knees and being enveloped in white smoke this time. She was normal when it cleared.

"What just happened?" Kari spat out.

"You are a youkai, as I am. We need to get you to Spirit World. You're one of the demons." Kurama said as he helped her up.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kari said.

"Why not?" Kurama inquired.

"I can't just leave. I have a family, friends, and a life. I can't drop it all." Kari said.

"If you're a demon, which you are, you need to go to Spirit World. You can't be here." Kurama explained.

"You're here, are you not?" Kari whispered in a new kind of voice he had never heard before. It was soft and fragile, not only shy.

"How about you take her when we find the other two demons?" Nicole bargained.

"Fine." Kurama said, agreeing to the deal.

'So it begins.' Nicole thought to herself.

--------------

OK! Sorry I haven't updated! School stinks! Review guys!


	5. Second Demon Discovered

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! School sucks! I don't own YYH! I have nothing against Keiko. And I don't own the two sentences I use in this chapter from the song Extraordinary Girl by Green Day. (I LOVE THEM!)

-----------------

"Why are you so stubborn?" Destiny screamed as she turned her back to Yusuke.

"I don't wanna go home right now!" Yusuke said as he turned away as well.

"What's the big idea with leaving unannounced anyway?" Destiny inquired.

"Nothing…" Yusuke said as he gazed at the ground.

"What? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Destiny sneered.

"NO! And if I did, why should you care?" Yusuke said as he turned her to face him. He backed off as he seen the look on Destiny's face. Her eyes were glazed over with an unknown emotion.

"I guess I shouldn't." Destiny said as turned to walk away.

Destiny's POV:

I turned and walked off towards the exit of the park. He clenched my fist as a small smile came up upon my face. 'How could I let myself be caught up with this useless boy? I like him…I know it. But love…is something I'd rather not dive into. I'll just get hurt again.'

Normal POV:

Yusuke watched as Destiny walked out of the archway of the park exit. Keiko smiled at him form the exit. She glared at Destiny and knocked her shoulder against hers. Destiny stopped and turned around.

"YO!" Destiny screamed as Keiko stopped.

"Excuse me?" Keiko said.

"What's up with you?" Destiny said as she stomped towards her.

"Nothing. What makes you think there is?" Keiko said as she turned around and walked off towards Yusuke. Then she really set Destiny off. She called her…uh…something I'd rather not type. Destiny pulled Keiko and her fist back. She stopped and breathed hard.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave because I'm having a bad day and I'm a real jerk on bad days. Plus, I wouldn't want your face to attack my fist." Destiny said as she turned to walk away.

"Who was that?" Keiko asked as she looked at Yusuke.

"A friend." Yusuke said.

"Name?" Keiko asked angrily.

"Her name is Destiny. Look Keiko. I have to go." Yusuke said as he walked out of the arch and picked up his pace towards home.

At home…

Kari and Kurama were sitting on the couch talking while Nicole sat outside. She was leaning against a tree trunk as she wrote a few words down and sang them softly to herself. Hiei listened form the hidden branches above.

"She's all alone again, wiping the tears from her eyes." Nicole whispered/sang. Destiny walked through the gate with Yusuke hot on her trail.

"Leave me alone!" Destiny shouted as she closed the gate in his face.

"Dest, come on! Tell me what's up." Yusuke said as she walked in. Nicole took the hint and walked inside. Hiei stayed, he wanted to see this.

"Let me go." Destiny commanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Yusuke said as he held on her arm. Destiny stopped struggling and closed her eyes as she tilted her face towards the ground. Yusuke dropped her arm and let it fall to her side.

"…" Destiny looked for words.

"Listen, you and me….Keiko and…you just came in there so fast…and….Keiko…she…" Yusuke said as he stuttered on about Keiko for a while.

"Yusuke…" Destiny whispered, wanting him to stop before she lost her temper.

"Listen, Keiko was here before you were and you can't just come in and--" Yusuke was cut off by Destiny turning abruptly.

"NO! I WAS HERE FIRST! SHE'S THE OTHER WOMAN!" Destiny shouted out to him. Oh crap. She did NOT mean to say that. Yusuke looked shocked AND confused. Destiny turned on her heel and strode off towards the house.

"Destiny wait!" Yusuke shouted to her. Destiny kept going until she opened the sliding glass door. Yusuke grabbed her arm.

"LET," Destiny started as she felt her anger rise, "ME," Destiny's fist turned red, "GOOOOOOO!" Destiny finished as she turned around and punched Yusuke square in the face. He flew back into the fence.

"What the--" Yusuke was cut off by his running form the fence as Destiny felt the words spring to her lips.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Destiny shouted as she shot a red energy from her index finger. It shot at Yusuke. Yusuke ducked. Destiny stood in shock and stared at her hands. They were flashing red.

"Uh…Kurama?" Yusuke yelled feebly. Kurama came out and looked at Destiny's hands. Destiny turned and walked into the house. Kurama and Yusuke followed. She allowed Kurama to tell her about the demon situation.

"So, we have one demon left." Destiny said as she walked up the stairs.

"She's all alone again, wiping the tears from her eyes. Some days he feels like dying. She gets so sick of crying." Nicole sang to herself. She seemed to like those words since she practiced time and time again. Destiny sat in her pitch black room and breathed lightly.

"She's all alone again, wiping the tears form her eyes." Destiny sang along feebly as she pulled her knees to her chest.

------------

OK! I WILL UPDATE SOON! I SWEAR!

Readers: YEAH RIGHT! (Pelts me with rotting fruit)


	6. A scream in the forest

I don't own YYH! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on my KH2 story.

-----------------

The next morning at breakfast, an eerie silence overtook everyone.

Yusuke broke the silence with, "I'm sorry ok?"

Destiny glared at him with her all too common 'I'm ignoring you!' face. She got up and started towards the door.

"I screwed up! I realize that now ok?" Yusuke said, getting on his feet.

"Good for you. Would you like a cookie? Because seriously," She said turning and pointing to the kitchen, "I can go and get you a cookie."

"I swear to friggin' God, I hate all women!" Yusuke shouted.

"HEY!" Nicole and Kari said in unison.

"OW! OW! OW!" Yusuke screamed as he got hit three times by Kari, Nicole and…Hiei?

"Hiei?" Kurama said.

"Why'd YOU hit me?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his head.

He shrugged, "I felt left out."

Nicole laughed.

* * *

Destiny sprinted through the forest, spirit gunning anything in her path. She finally came to a fork in the road. She took the left one and shoved her hands deep into her pockets. She came to a small spring. She sat down against a tree with her head down, in deep thought. Her thoughts were broken when she felt water on her knees. She looked up to see if it was raining, only to feel something tickling down her face. She put a hand to her cheek. She was….crying. Why? She wiped her tears and ran a hand through her hair.

"Poor sweet child…" A feminine voice mixed with something else came shooting through the forest. Destiny immediately stood. A scream.

* * *

About three hours after the forest thing………..

"Where's Hiei?" Nicole asked as she walked down the hall.

"Outside." Kurama answered without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Stupid question." She sighed and walked outside.

Hiei was napping in his favorite tree. She smiled and climbed up silently. She sat on the branch next to him and looked at his face. He looked like a peaceful 15 year old that wouldn't harm a fly. Tch. And then he wakes up and it's the Hiei we all know and love.

She reaches her hand over to move a piece of hair out of his face and his instincts make him automatically grab her wrist. His eyes open.

"Um……..sorry…………hehehe?" She smiles nervously, hoping he won't chop her hand off. He lets go.

"What were you doing baka?"

"I came to ask you some--"

"And asking me something involves touching my face?"

She drops her head. "You're so mean!"

"Quit your whining."

"ANYWAY! I was wondering, why are these demons after you guys?"

"They're not after us, they're after you guy--" Their eyes widen.

"DESTINY!" They shout in unison.

"Let's go!" Nicole stands.

"Right," He jumps down, "Oh, and I know how cute I look when I sleep."

She anime falls right off the tree with the 'I keep forgetting he reads minds! ;;;' look.

They burst into the house. Kurama is still reading his book. Kari comes out and sets two glasses of milk out on the coffee table and a fresh batch of cookies. Kari turns to see them.

"Oh, would you guys like some cookies too?" Kari asks gently.

"There's no time for cookies woman! Destiny's in danger!" Nicole shouts.

"How so?" Kurama asks, lowering his book to show his eyes.

"She's out in the forest and hasn't come back for three hours." Nicole explains. Kurama still doesn't seem to be following.

"The demons are after these girls." Hiei mumbles, but Kurama till hears him.

"……..and?"

"Oh just come on!" Nicole grabs Kurama and shoves him out the door. Kari puts a black rose in her hair and leaves. Hiei exits and Nicole follows. Nicole tiptoes back into the house and grabs a few cookies.

"NICOLE!" Kari shouts.

"SORRY!" She eats the cookies and drinks some of the milk.

"NICOLE!" Kurama shouts.

"SORRY SORRY! Oh crap, now I gotta pee."

"NICOLE!" The three shout in unison. Hiei comes in, scoops her up over his shoulder and runs off.

--------------------------------------------------------

I WILL UPDATE SOON! It's summer now so I have time. Review!


End file.
